


Phillip

by DragonWolfe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And I just, I read desert_neon's fic, M/M, Soulmarks, did something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfe/pseuds/DragonWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a chance to know who his soulmate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phillip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bond Status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278576) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



> Please go read desert_neon's fic. Firstly because this'll make no sense without it, and secondly because Bond Status is really good. :)

Coulson sighed heavily, closing the door to the conference room behind him. Another round of boring briefings complete, he was looking forward to a break and some food. Clint had promised to eat lunch with him today, and they both had just enough time they might be able to swing something better than the SHIELD cafeteria rations. Phil rounded the corner of the hallway and reached to swipe his access pass at his office door.

Clint already was sitting on his couch when he stepped inside. The imminent question about lunch died in Phil’s mouth as he took in the man in front of him. Clint’s body was hunched forward, one arm raised with the fingers lightly pressing into his shoulder blade, where Coulson knew the stretched burn mark of his former soulmark was. His other hand cradled an open letter, as if it were too fragile to hold. Clint’s eyes weren’t moving. He was staring at the bottom of the page, his face unreadable.

“Clint?” Phil paused, not sure if he should approach.

The archer inhaled, his body shivering gently as if chilled but his hands steady as ever.

“It’s from Barney,” he said quietly. “He’s – he’s in prison, which isn’t really surprising. I figured eventually…” Clint trailed off, still staring at the paper.

“What does it say?” Phil finally left the threshold, gently closing the door behind him. With a few efficient steps he was at Clint’s shoulder, sinking down onto the couch. Wordlessly, Clint passed him the letter.

 

_…I guess you figured out on your own that your soulmark was a guy. I should’ve told you when we were kids…_

_So, here’s what I figure. I’m gonna write it down on the other side of this page. I’m gonna cover it with another piece of paper in the envelope so you don’t accidentally see it. If you want to know, turn this over and read it. If you don’t, throw this away or burn it or something. I don’t have much to give you, man, but I have this._

 

Phil glanced over at Clint’s still face. “Did you…”

“No.” With a shake like a dog shedding rain, Clint seemed to come back to himself. “And I’m not going to.” Quickly, he slid the paper out from between Phil’s fingers. With a soft crunch, he crushed it, and with his ever-perfect aim lobbed it into the metal trash bin next to the desk. It rattled echoingly in the quiet. Phil looked at Clint’s face, expecting some kind of worry or doubt, but all he saw was a soft smile.

“I already know who my soulmate is. Because I chose him.” Clint’s smile widened, and Phil couldn’t help but smile back.

“C’mon,” Clint burst out. “Let’s get lunch.” The archer grabbed the agent’s hand, pulling him to his feet and out the door. The soft click of the latch was witnessed only by a crumpled piece of paper with a single word that would never be read.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: I wanted Phil to go back and read the letter, but I couldn't make him not trust Clint. whoops.
> 
> And thus I post my second ever story! And it's complete! Tada!


End file.
